Morsure Glaciale
by Lovy-San
Summary: Un court O-S sur une relation ambiguë entre Sasuke et Naruto. Lime très légers à prévoir ;)


**Morsure Glaciale**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (Alias moi)

**Genre :** UA, Lime, Romance&Drame

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à l'univers de Naruto... dommage...

**Mot de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce One-Shot suite à un concours sur Skyrock. Bien que je n'ai pas gagné (j'avoue être un peu être deg ), j'ai été très satisfaite du résultat et j'ai donc décidé de le publier ici ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du venir.

Au plus profond de moi je sais que ce que je fais est mal. Je le ressens dans chaque parcelle de ma peau que tes doigts explorent, dans chaque murmure qui franchis tes lèvres, dans tes yeux noirs où brille un étrange éclat alors que tu me parcours du regard. Tu es si beau, ta peau porcelaine semble renvoyer les rayons de la lunes qui filtrent à travers les volets de ta chambre, me rappelant que je ne devrais pas être là... Je participe à ce pêcher d'adultère et pourtant, je ne le regrette pas. Embrasse-moi encore...

Peut-être aurais-je du lutter.

Mais à quoi bon me mentir, tout ce mal me fais du bien. Toi, en tant qu'humain, tu recherche ce vide qui te manque tant et quand tu t'empare de moi dans un élan fougueux, la glace de ta peau fond comme neige au soleil. Et quand tu te penche pour m'embrasser, ta chevelure de jais me chatouille délicatement le visage. Un immense brasier s'allume en toi quand tu me touche, du bout de tes doigts qui me taquinent à tes jambes si pâles emmêlées aux miennes. Enlace-moi encore, Sasuke...

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du te laisser me dominer.

Après tout, tu domines toujours. Me laisseras-tu un jour prendre les devants ? Bien sur que non, c'est dans ta nature. De plus, tu sais que j'aime ça...

Je sens ta main pâle m'écarter un peu plus les jambe pour te fondre en moi et, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empare de moi, tu t'immobilise. Tu fais toujours ça le temps que j'aille mieux.

Une caresse puis une autre. Je frémis sous tes mains expertes, tu sais tout de moi, tu me connais par coeur. Mais moi ? Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, Sasuke. Fais-tu aussi cela à Sakura quand vous êtes ensembles ? Es-tu aussi doux avec elle ? Je suis bête... Ce que tu recherches, je suis le seul à pouvoir te l'apporter... C'est pourquoi tu m'as appelé ce soir encore. Sakura est sortie chez une amie...

C'est la troisième ce mois-ci que je viens, que dirais Sakura si elle surprenait nos étreintes ?

Tu recommences enfin la danse, cette danse si sensuelle que mon corps connait par coeur, chaque mouvement est identique mais chaque ressenti est différent. Que je t'aime !

Autrefois, si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais surement vite fais demi-tour...

Mais je mens encore... Comment te dire non ? Toi dont les onyx m'hypnotisent, tu sais que tu pourras toujours tout obtenir de moi... C'est pour ça que je suis ici... Encore...

Je t'aime.

Tu me tues à petit feu mais je t'aime.

Peut-être... Peut-être...

Au delà des sens, de la douleur et du plaisir qui s'entremêlent, je te sens grimper les échelons de la passion. Lorsque nos corps s'arquent, tes lèvres se posent sur ma nuque et tes dents se referment sur ma peau en une divine morsure glaciale. Ton corps est moite et je gémis plus fort. Ta main gauche glisse lentement entre mes jambes. Tu sais que je te rejoins sur ton piédestal.

Le plaisir atteint son paroxysme et tes murmures deviennent plus fort. Crie mon nom Sasuke !

Peut-être...

Je ne pense plus. Tu me fais tellement de bien, ne me lâche pas ! Je veux rester près de toi ! Sasuke, oh Sasuke reste encore, toujours, à jamais en moi... Fond-toi en moi, deviens moi, ne me lâches plus... Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Nous nous cambrons une dernière fois de délice puis tu glisse sur le côté sans un mot.

Mais as-tu seulement besoin de parler ? Ta main si douce se promène sur moi, mon torse, ma chute de rein, ma cuisse. D'une simple pression sur la hanche, tu m'intime de me lover contre toi. Cruel manipulateur, tu gagnes toujours et je viens me blottir, enfouissant mon nez dans ton cou. Comme toujours, tu m'enlaces avant de t'endormir. Et moi je restes là, dans tes bras. L'euphorie retombée je me pose encore une question, celle qui me hante depuis cette relation secrète. Que penserait Sakura si elle nous voyait ensemble ? Tu ne l'aimes pas... mais elle ? Elle te foutras à la porte...

Peut-être que je me mens encore...

Peut-être que tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras. Tant pis pour elle. Même si elle a eu ta main, j'ai beaucoup plus important. J'ai ton âme. Tant pis si j'ai participé à ton pêché. Je t'aime et je sais aussi que je compte au moins un peu pour toi...

Peut-être irons-nous en Enfer ?

Mais nous seront deux.

Pour toujours.

Je t'aime.

Et toi ?

* * *

Voila, c'est le premier O-S que je publie ici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme je suis nouvelle sur ce site, j'espère aussi rencontrer d'autres gens et découvrir des fictions aussi.

Voila, merci d'avoir lu, passez une bonne journée/soirée ^o^


End file.
